Touchscreen panels are typically incorporated in various electronic devices to detect a user input (i.e., user touch) and to display content. The touchscreen panels include an active portion capable of detecting the user touch and displaying content. This active portion is typically formed from multiple layers of sensing circuitry, wherein each layer includes sensing nodes and routing circuitry for connecting the sensing nodes or other touch-detection circuitry to a controller. Each layer of sensing circuitry contributes to the manufacturing expenses and limitations for fabricating the touchscreen panels. Thus, it may be beneficial to reduce the number of layers of sensing circuitry used to fabricate touchscreen panels.